Par la force des choses
by demon-of-your-heart
Summary: Tom tue son père, certes. C'est un meutre commis par haine. Mais entre une vengeance et meurtre, il faut oser franchir le pas. Qui? Comment? Pourquoi? Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

_Un petit chapitre pour commencer une fic qui, de toutes façons, ne sera pas très longue… _

_I hope you'll enjoy !_

Tom se releva, les mains couvertes de sang. Il les observa longuement, les yeux écarquillés, et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Enfin, les gens allaient le respecter !

Lundi matin, 8 heures. La salle commune était déjà pleine. Normal, on était aujourd'hui le 25 décembre, le jour de Noël. Au bout, près de la table des professeurs, il y avait un énorme sapin, décoré par une bande filles de Griffondor. Pathétique. Il n'y avait vraiment que les Griffondors pour avoir de telles idées ! Et puis, comme chaque année, des fantômes parcouraient le château en chantant des cantiques et en souhaitant un joyeux Noël à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient.

« Noël ! pensa Jedusor, écoeuré. Ces imbéciles ne comprendront donc jamais rien ! Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte dans la vie ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas en restant là, à chanter stupidement des cantiques et à battre des mains comme des gamins qu'ils acquerront ce pouvoir. Heureusement, pensa t-il avec satisfaction en voyant défiler un groupe de fantôme qui chantaient joyeusement, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en tête, heureusement, ils n'ont pas osés descendre dans les cachots, domaine des Serpentards. Le Baron Sanglant a su préserver notre honneur. »

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il entendit des chuchotements à sa droite. Tournant la tête de ce côté, il pût voir trois filles de Serdaigle qui murmuraient en le dévisageant avec envie. Il détourna le regard. Aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. Il dépassa un groupe de jeunes Poufsouffles en les bousculant au passage et alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards, pour déjeuner.

« Rapidement, ajouta t-il intérieurement. Je dois terminer le livre sur les rituels Vaudous en Afrique. Peut-être que ces satanés moldus avaient compris certains rudiments sur la magie, qui sait… »

Mais à peine avait-il avalé une bouchée de pain, qu'il fut abordé par une jeune fille aux couleurs de Gryffondor, qui était apparemment furieuse. Elle était plutôt grande, mais avait tout de même une tête de moins que le Serpentard, ce qui ne semblait pas l'impressionner le moins du monde. Ses cheveux châtains se répandaient sur ses épaules, en formant des bouclettes, elle avait des yeux noisette, et n'était plus une petite fille. Ce qu'avait remarqué Jedusor, qui la dévorait du regard.

« C'est toi Jedusor ? demanda t-elle.

Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et attendit patiemment la suite, avec une colère contenue. Qui dans cette école osait encore lui demander son nom ! La jeune fille reprit de plus belle, sans se laisser démonter.

« Je te prierais de laisser mon frère tranquille. Cela fait deux fois qu'il vient me voir en pleurs, et le seul mot qu'il parvient à prononcer, c'est ton nom. Tu devrais avoir honte, tu es préfet en chef, et tu devrais montrer un peu mieux l'exemple !

-Justement, je suis préfet en chef, et c'est pourquoi je te demande de te taire, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te retirer des points ! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, et lui dit avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rageur :

« Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles, Jedusor !

-J'espère bien, murmura le concerné.»

Mais cela, la Griffondor ne l'entendit pas.

_Suite prévue pour le week-end qui suivra les vacances ! _

_Bien à vous, Demon-of-your-heart_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite, comme promis… ()Je précise qu'il s'agit d'un WE de 3 jours ! donc je suis dans les temps ! lol) Je vais essayer de tenir les dates que j'indiquerais à la fin de mes chapitres, mais sachez que la ponctualité n'est pas (loin de là ! lol) une de mes principales qualités… Donc, s'il vous plaît, soyez compréhensifs ! Merci ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**PS : Je précise simplement, que chacun des chapitres est divisé en deux parties. Disons qu'il s 'agit d'un flash back qui sera mieux expliqué vers la fin… Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 :

Tom porta sa main droite vers son visage et ferma les yeux. Les effluves du sang lui parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines dilatées, et c'était avec bonheur qu'il le humait cet air « parfumé ».

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ_

_« Il faut savoir qu'il est facile de devenir l'esclave de cette forme de magie ... plutôt que son maître. La magie noire répond aux plus bas instincts de l'âme; la mesquinerie, l'envie, le désir de vengeance, le désir sexuel sans amour ni sentiment, la convoitise et l'avarice, la jalousie, le besoin de faire mal, etc… Toutes ces intentions ont un prix. En effet, il est difficile de se débarrasser de ces sentiments une fois qu'on les a goûtés. En fait, c'est là que réside le plus grand danger: une fois pris dans cette ronde infernale, il est très difficile de s'en dégager, car cette forme de pouvoir entraîne une très grande dépendance et se transforme rapidement en besoin, un peu comme une drogue qui devient indispensable pour continuer à vivre. »_

Tom Jedusor était à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un ouvrage traitant sur la magie noire. Il avait trouvé un sort d'Embrouillement, qui montrait aux autres un simple livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie au Kazakhstan à travers les âges. C'était très pratique, surtout que Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, surveillait les élèves de très près. Trop près au goût de Jedusor. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir la jeune Griffondor. En y repensant, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Ce qu'il regrettait. Elle était vraiment mignonne, et il était blasé de toutes ces idiotes qui lui tournaient autour.

Il reposa son livre sur la table. Ces rudiments ne lui apprenaient rien de nouveau. Il était déjà passé maître dans l'art de la Magie Noire. Tous ses efforts tournaient autour de cette force occulte. Mais si Jedusor avait prêté plus d'attention à ce texte, il se serait aperçu de sa véracité.

En effet, depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans les abysses, impossible de s'arrêter. Il avait déjà ouvert la fameuse chambre des Secrets, tuer cette Sang-de-Bourbe, créer un groupe de fanatiques autour de lui qui, il en était sûr, auraient été prêts à le suivre jusqu'à la mort, sans parler des sales tours qu'ils jouaient aux occupants du château. Tom se souvenait avec un sourire, du jour où ils avent fait pleurer toutes les statues de Poudlard de sang. Ce jour-là, ça avait été la panique générale, et le plus drôle était qu'ils avaient réussi à esquiver la punition. C'était un abruti de Poufsouffles qui avait écopé des cinquante heures de colle, et du nettoyage de toutes les statues à la main. Grand bien lui fasse.

Cela lui était facile de jouer la comédie devant les professeurs, et devant tous les adultes en général : il était leur préféré, leur chouchou. C'était lui, l'exemple à suivre, le meilleur élève, le _gentil préfet_.

Tom secoua la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller dans ses rêves. Cela pourrait facilement causer sa perte. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et avisa un jeune garçon, sûrement de première année, qui lisait à une table voisine. Les pieds du petit Griffondor ne touchaient pas encore le sol, et il rappelait quelqu'un au Préfet. Mais oui ! Le petit frère de la fille ! Le fameux garçon qu'il avait terrorisé avec ses amis ! Il se leva doucereusement, et s'installa à côté du pauvre garçon qui se mit à trembler dés qu'il l'eut reconnu.

« Alors comme ça, tu es aller parler à ta sœur… je vois. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit de ne surtout rien dire, non ? Mais il est vrai que je n'avais pas précisé pour ta sœur. Donc, je vais répéter mon avertissement. Silence to-ta-le. Suis-je clair ?

-Ou… ou…

-Suis-je clair ? répéta le Serpentard plus fort.

-Oui, prononça le jeune garçon.

-Très bien ! »

Il se leva, de mauvaise humeur. Il était exceptionnellement gentil aujourd'hui. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'effrayer ce jeune garçon, mais plutôt d'attirer sa sœur. Et puis de toute façon, il allait se rattraper sur le jeune Serdaigle de deuxième année, qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci jouait avec un yoyo magique, qui indiquait le chemin lorsque le propriétaire se perdait. En passant devant le garçon, Tom attrapa d'un geste vif le petit gadget, en murmurant un simple «Confisqué ! » avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, laissant derrière lui, le garçon en larmes.

Tom arrivât bientôt à la salle commune de Serpentard, et s'installa dans un fauteuil vert bouteille près du feu, après avoir viré le 4ème année qui l'occupait. Pendant un instant, il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes, mais son esprit était envahi par une image, dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Il revoyait en boucle, ce visage fin, ces yeux noisette qui lui lançaient des éclairs, cette adorable moue sur sa bouche rose… Elle l'avait complètement hypnotisée ! Tom se dit en lui-même, qu'il lui fallait cette fille. Elle serait la prochaine dans son lit. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre avant elle.

**Voilà… Un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses, et merci à Floriana pour son enthousiasme débordant, ça fait un plaisir fou ! **

**Prochain chapitre prévu pour le WE prochain ! (Sûrement lundi ! )**

**Demon-of-your-Heart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, voilà… Enfin ! Ça a été dur, mais j'ai vaincu ! lol**

**Par contre, le prochain chapitre va prendre beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps ! **

**Bisous à tous !**

Chapitre 3 :

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! »

Un léger sourire, à peine perceptible, s'installa sur le visage du Préfet en Chef des Serpentards. Cette voix ! Bon sang, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes ! Elle ! Elle !... Enfin, son frère avait parlé. Un instant, il pensa avec amusement que c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant espéré n'avoir pas fait trop peur à quelqu'un. Il avait même craint de l'avoir tellement terrifié qu'il ne veuille pas aller voir sa sœur. Une première sur son tableau de chasse ! C'était peut-être cela qui l'excitait tant ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela.

Tom était assis dans l'herbe, près du Lac. Le sol et les arbres étaient recouverts de neige, mais Tom ne semblait pas enclin à admirer les beautés de la nature. En effet, il avait emmené avec lui un livre traitant cette fois, des Inferi. Il était fasciné par ces créatures ni vivantes, ni mortes, que l'on pouvait manipulé à sa guise. Très utiles dans un combat difficile! Mais il fut interrompus par cette remarque, étonnamment tant attendue.

« Oui, cette fois, ça suffit Jedusor.

-Tu peux m'appeler Tom, tu sais… » répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

La jeune fille sembla interdite pendant quelques instants. Son visage étonné, et ses yeux intelligents qui essayaient de percer le Serpentard acheva de le séduire. Oui, ce serait elle la prochaine, sans aucun doute. D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après un moment d'hésitation, la brunette s'installa à une distance respectable du vert et argent. Cela allait être dur. Mais Tom aimait les défis, et cette fille n'en serait qu'un parmi les autres à relever.

« Jedus… Tom ! Laisse mon frère tranquille ! Il ne t'a absolument rien fait !

-Tu est en quelle année ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel .

- Tu m'écoutes, quand je te parle?

-Peu importe. Alors ?

-Euh… En 7ème année. Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi, répondit-il, c'est plutôt étonnant que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt. », se reprocha t-il.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, puis avoua :

« Non, en fait, ça ne l'est pas. Je viens d'arriver.

-Ah oui ? Intéressant. Et ou étais-tu ? demanda Tom avec indifférence.

-A Dumstrang.

Tom se redressa. Dumstrang ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Dumstrang ! L'unique, la fameuse école de Sorcellerie qui enseignait aussi la Magie Noire. La seule école qui excluait les élèves Sang-de-Bourbe. L'école de ses rêves… Tom avait toujours été fasciné par cette école de Sorcellerie et avait plusieurs fois essayé de la localisé, en vain.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

-Tout simplement parce que certaines choses ne nous convenaient pas là-bas.

-Vraiment ? Et te conviennent-elles mieux ici ?

La Griffondor s'irrita.

« Oui, c'est bien mieux ici! Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu évites d'esquiver mes questions. Explique-moi ce qu'il t'a fait, pour que tu le terrorises comme ça !

-Qui ça ?

-Mon frère !

-Ah oui ! Il était au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, c'est tout…

-Ne mens pas ! C'est devenu une tête de turc, pour toi et tes amis. »

Elle avait dit ce dernier mot avec dédain. Tom vit rouge. Une lueur malfaisante passa dans son regard. La rouge et or prit peur et tenta de se relever, mais le jeune serpent, plus prompt, lui saisit la main, et la força à se rasseoir, plus près de lui. La Griffondor se débattit, mais en vain. Tom sortit sa baguette, et visa son cou.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de bouger, je te jette un sort de mon invention.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Pas encore, mon ange, pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tu verras. Toi et tous les autres, vous serez tous à mes pieds. Un jour ou l'autre. Et si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera après-demain. En attendant… murmura t-il en la renversant sous lui.

La Griffondor, devant les yeux fous de Tom, n'osa rien répondre.

Mais alors qu'il était allongé sur elle, son visage prit une expression étrange. Il semblait aussi fasciné et charmé, que dégoûté par la proximité de leur deux corps. Pourtant, il n'en était plus à ses débuts, en matière de sexe… Ça non ! Il était même de ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait le tour de la gent féminine de Poudlard ! Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait encore réussi à provoquer la moitié des frissons qui le parcouraient à cet instant… Il contempla les grands yeux noisette de la jeune fille, dans lesquels il se perdit, puis la moue qui s'était installée sur sa bouche.

Après un silence, qui dura des siècles pour la Griffondor, pendant lequel chacun observait l'autre avec attention, la jeune rouge et or repoussât violemment le jeune homme et se dégagea de son emprise. Puis, après avoir jeté au garçon un regard peu amène, la brunette s'enfuit en courant vers le château.

Tom, prostré à même le sol, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Au prochain chapitre, j'envisage d'expliquer ce qu'à ressenti Tom, et de raconter un peu l'histoire de la Griffondor (dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un nom… Si quelqu'un a une idée… lol)**

**Autre chose, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas -du moins je pense- avant une ou deux semaines. Je ne les ai pas écrit, contrairement aux précédents. **

**Merci de votre compréhension ! lol**

**Demon… **


End file.
